Two Face
by akiraoniichan
Summary: Draco Malfoy is heir to the Malfoy fortune and never thought of himself as getting 'confused' about what he wanted. But when his parents sign up for a Foreign exchange program his life is about to be turned upside down. Especially when it is none other than Harry Potter, a very good looking American. Now he's has to come to terms with his feelings and get what he wants.


**Two Face**

**Rating: M**

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The idea does but nothing else.

Warnings: BoyXBoy, Language, Underage Drinking, OC universe,

A/N: Yay! I've finally written another story. It's of course a Harry Potter story but unlike my other one this one is a total OC one. I made the whole idea I just thought that the characters from Harry Potter would be perfect to play the roles of the characters in this story. I'm actually happy with the outcome since I wrote this story a long time ago and I only had to make minor changes so that the Harry Potter cast could fit in. Draco is unfortunately the bottom in this story…it was so hard to write him like this but I got it down and he fits the role just fine. The characters from Harry Potter look the same and have almost the same everything just…no magic. Well, unlike the last story where I was willing to do research to keep facts in Harry Potter correct, I refuse to look up things on Great Britain because…I'm lazy. So I'm going to be making up a lot of things. I will research some of the more important things that require correct information but mainly it's all BS. Now on with the show.

quick note: this isn't beta-ed and was written really fast. there are alot of mistakes. don't bother pointing them out. I just want to see if this story idea will work since it is so OC. So please please I'm actually asking for reviews on this one.

* * *

**Mistaken Identities**

"Now class, please open your books to page 293." Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes but complied with the instructions. He rested his head on his hand as he lazily flipped to the correct page. This was a waste of time for him. It really was. He already knew on this; not because he read ahead, but because it was something that everyone knew. "I'll read aloud and you will follow along." He suddenly wondered why their professor made them do this if he was simply going to read it aloud himself. How barbarically lazy. "London is the crown jewel of the world power that is known as Great Britain. It is the city of missed opportunity. It is full of the highest and lowest aspects of Britain society. It was a place many people can only dream of going. And a place many only wanted to escape. It was heaven to some and hell to many. And it was home to some of the richest people in the world." It was at that point that Draco decided to tune him out. He didn't want to hear the rest. He already knew what it would say. It would go on to state the family's that made up the London's elite. The ones that built it up from nothing. The families that sunk everything into this land and probably never knew the pay off was going to be as large as it was.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt some of the newer bloods turning to look at him. He glanced over at one of the more obvious girls by the name of Lavender Brown. She was grinning flirtatiously at him. He noticed she was one of the more better looking of the group watching him and smiled back at her. Of course she blushed in response and began winking coyly at him. He could already tell what she was thinking. She was probably trying to figure out a way that she could get into his pants. A gold digger by any other name; of course always looking for a way to further her time in the upper elite. He could tell that just by the look on her face.

He was a Malfoy, one of the ten families that built London from the ground up. They were the family that came out on top of all the other families that participated. Of course his family was smart to work behind the scenes. Though they weren't as well known as some of the other families that thought they ruled London now, they were much more powerful than anyone in all of England. Their name was on everything everywhere but no one paid enough attention to notice. They ran one of the largest industries that manufactured everything from diapers to computers. They were a major player in politics and always insured the person they wanted had a seat in Parliament. The sheer amount of money they made protected their name and wealth from any downfalls that might happen to the country. And he was the only heir to the Malfoy name.

"Draco?" he turned his gaze to the pair of brown eyes staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm busy minding my own business Zabini, something you should learn to do." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." Draco watched his friend relax realizing he was only joking. Blaise Zabini was one of his closest friends. Of course his parents at first were objected to their friendship. Blaise was from new money and he wasn't a native of Britain. Which was pretty obvious because of his dark skin and foreign accent. He and his mother had only recently moved from Italy when his father died. But when his mother met Ms. Zabini she approved; not only was it that but she learned that the Zabini's were an old line of money in Italy. And they were very wealthy so it wouldn't ruin their name to be associated with them. " I was calling your name for five minutes before you finally looked up." Draco turned his gaze back to Lavender who was currently staring at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. "Come on Draco allow me five minutes of your time."

"Fine. What do you want?" Draco closed his book not even bother to pretend that he was paying attention to this text book praising bull shit.

"Well Draco, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon. Me and Pansy are getting together and it just isn't the same without you." Blaise looked imploring at Draco who simply stared at him.

"What makes you think I would ever willingly hang out with the likes of you two?" he asked locking his silver eyes with dark brown ones.

"Come now don't be so mean Drackey Poo." Draco flinched at the malicious murder of his name and turned to stare at the intruder.

"Parkinson." He greeted.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" Blaise turned around to see the girl walking up to them. "You don't have this class."

Pansy grinned, sitting herself on top of Blaise's desk and facing Draco, "I came to make sure Draco wouldn't bail out on our little get together."

"You're talking like I never get together with you guys." Draco leaned back in his chair. "Your both like my closest friends."

"Did you hear that Blaise? He said like." Pansy pouted, "I guess we aren't best friends after all." She stood up grabbing Blaise's arm, "come on Blaise. Let's go."

"What?" Blaise asked confused.

"I was kidding." Draco waved a hand for them to sit back down. "Geez Parkinson, I can't joke around with you ever."

"You're damn right." Pansy smirked. "Now get your things and meet me outside. I've got plans for today." And with that she turned to walk out the door, swishing her hips from side to side as she walked causing boys from around the class to turn and look at her. And he couldn't blame them. Pansy had an amazing body. She had the perfect figure and breast that could make the gayest man reconsider. Plus, she had money. The Parkinson's were one of the ten families that with the Malfoys created the London that was known and loved today. She was now the only heir to the Parkinson name since her older brother was killed in a car accident. The Parkinson fortune was a large one but not nearly as large as the Malfoys. The Parkinson's made their money by focusing mainly on the female area of things. Be it clothing or make up their name was most likely somewhere in the label. This was one of the reason's Pansy could always be seen in the most up to date fashions with labels from some of the biggest names in the fashion industry. Her only down flaw was her face. It just wasn't pretty; it was rather…pug faced. It wasn't downright horrid but it was nothing to be particularly proud of. Of course being a blue blood Pansy was arrogant in everything and that meant her looks. Despite being nice behind closed doors thing changed for all of them when placed in the eye of the public.

"I'm tempted to not follow her…but I'm to scared to find out what she would do to me if I didn't follow her." Draco looked over to find Blaise placing his things in his bag. He turned his attention back up to their professor and then to the clock. They had more than an hour left in this retched class. He began putting his book back in his practically empty bag. He stood and headed towards the door feeling their professors eyes following them. He wouldn't say anything to stop them. They never did. Not when you were dealing with such a prominent figure. They never complained about anything he did. They never reprimanded him, they never failed him. Though they never needed to because Draco made sure to stay at the top of all his classes. Really, the teachers here were useless. This was the best London had to offer? How pathetic.

"Alright." Pansy smiled moving away from the spot by the door where she was standing. "I'm driving."

"Why do you insist on driving yourself around like the common folk?" Draco asked as they walked to the exit. The hallways were empty of course considering it was the beginning of the day and many students were obediently in their respective classes were they were supposed to be. Well everyone who wasn't part of the 'Elite Ones'. That's what they were called. The students who had so much money they could literally do anything they wanted and feel no repercussions.

"Because I like the sense of freedom I get from it." Pansy smiled pulling her keys out of her purse.

"So leaving class at the beginning of the day in the middle of class doesn't give you enough freedom?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"No." Pansy smiled. She grinned at Blaise when he moved forward to hold the door open for her as she walked out. She pressed the button unlocking the door of her bright pink mini cooper. Normally Draco would be horrified to be seen in that atrocity but he knew Pansy would never let him walk away. "Now, first we have to ditch these uniforms."

Draco knew she was right. Their uniforms were identifiable from a mile away. It wasn't that they were ugly, far from it. With the sleek black slacks for the boys, black and red plaid mini skirt for the girls, white button up shirt, black tie, and black blazer the uniform was very regal looking showing that the school was the elite of the elite. It was Hogwarts and there was no other school like it in all of Great Britain. So of course the school would have a uniform that stood up to their prestigious name. "Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Why don't we just go shopping?" Blaise asked as he opened the back seat door before freezing. "Wait I didn't mea-"

"That's a wonderful idea Blaise!"Pansy squealed clapping her hands together. "Time to go shopping! I can't wait to pick your outfits!" she opened the driver door and climbed in.

Draco leveled a glare at Blaise. "You idiot."

"I forgot how she gets." Blaise pressed his hands together. "I'm sorry. But we all haven't hung out in a long time. It's no big deal."

"You say that now." Draco opened the passenger door after throwing his bag at Blaise who caught it. "Wait until we get to the market."

"Damn it."

* * *

Draco leaned back on the white suede sofa he was relaxing on. He felt unbelievably comfortable. He took a sip from his champagne glass feeling the alcohol do wonders to relax his muscles. After the shopping spree with Pansy he found himself wearing tight dark blue jeans that hung to his body like a second skin and a lose ripped white shirt on top. It had the British flag going down the side in only black and grey colors. He had a black overcoat that had more buckles and zippers than he thought possible but once he walked into the club he took it off feeling the heat get to him.

"Wow Draco you look so much more relaxed." He looked over to find Blaise walk into the V.I.P. section followed by a tipsy looking Pansy. He was again reminded of Pansy's superior fashion skills. Blaise was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans that had rips going down the front and a tight white shirt on top that was hidden under a black vest. Pansy was wearing a skin tight black mini and a white deep v blouse that dipped dangerously low. He suddenly realized that Pansy had made sure they were all matching and they did. They matched fabulously well and he knew that all eyes were on them in the club. They looked amazing and despite being underage he knew that right now no one cared about that.

"I am relaxed." He held up his glass and felt it taken away only to instantly be replaced by one that was full. "I love coming here."

"Well you should." Blaise sat down next to him. "It is my club." He snapped his figures and a glass was placed in his hands.

"This is so much fun." Pansy smiled sitting down in Draco's lap. She looped her arm around his neck and leaned close to him. "Come on Drackey, dance with me."

"Your drunk." He pointed out taking a sip of his wine. "And I don't dance."

"That's no fun. We're supposed to be hanging out and having fun." Pansy grabbed his cup from his hand and took a deep sip.

"I think I'm going to cut you off." Blaise laughed from his spot next to Draco.

"No." Pansy stood up only to fall back down. "I'm perfectly fine." As she was speaking Blaise discreetly took the car keys out of her purse and put them in his pocket giving Draco a wink as he did so. "Now I need another glass." As she said that a glass appeared by her side from one of the waiters. She smiled her thanks taking the glass and downing it in one gulp. "Come on! Let's get out of this boring section and go down there where the real party is."

Draco looked down the railing to where she was pointing. The club below was filled to the brim with people as he knew it would be when they pulled up. The HXC was one of the most popular clubs in all of London. The type of people were of course only the elite of the elite and was home to many famous names and faces from all over Britain. He looked over and saw a girl staring at him from the dance floor. She grinned flirtatiously and moved her hips in an absolutely devious manner. Draco raised an eyebrow for a second. He was amazing bored and could do with something to entertain him for right now. He stood up with Pansy. "Ok let's go."

"Really Drakey?" Pansy said at the same time Blaise spit out his drink. "You're going to dance with me?"

"For now. Yes, but I might have my attention dragged away by someone else." He grinned taking the drink from her hand and placing both of theirs on the table. "Now come on before I change my mind." He held out his hand smirking when she immediately took hold of his hand. He didn't notice the hurt look that crossed Blaises face as they made their way down the stairs to the dance floor.

He weaved in through the bodies moving to the beat before finding and suitable place and pulling Pansy up close to him. All around them bodies were dancing impossibly close together in moves that would have been very indecent if not for the fact that they were in a club. The lights went completely off instead of the low dim and the bright multicolored lights suddenly came on causing the previous slow grinding to pick up as everyone began moving in a quick motion. He noticed someone eyeing Pansy and her obvious glances his way and none to gently pushed her towards him. She didn't even spare him a second glance already moving to the guy. He turned and saw the girl from earlier dancing his way. He grinned accepting her into his arms as they began to move to the beat. He put his hands on her hips and allowed her to press even closer to him. Up close he could see the glitter sprinkled on her cheeks and the sweat indicating the body heat from the room was getting to her to. As he danced with her he wondered what he was supposed to feel. He didn't feel any immense amount of attraction or sexual feelings arise at the sight of her. Of course his body was reacting to the grinding stimulation she was providing to his groin area but it was just a reaction. Something he could quell with a simple thought. Draco found himself thinking that a lot these days. There was simply no attraction to anyone. Maybe that was the reason he was going more and more into himself. He simply had no reason to do anything. It was out of boredom that he even went out at all these days. He wondered if maybe it wasn't that he was just bored, maybe he was bored with women. He turned and saw a male dancing provocatively with another male. He sighed, that did nothing for him either. Maybe he was tired of the nightlife and just needed a serious relationship. He knew he wasn't going to find that here though. He sighed, maybe he was just sexually frustrated. A quick glance down at the girl in his arms provided him with a new answer. One night with her and he could find out if he was sexually frustrated or not. He smiled what he knew was a dead sexy smile and slid his hands down her body. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Draco rolled over in his bed, or what he thought was his bed. From the looks of the decorations around the room this was not his bed. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair feeling a headache coming on. Though he supposed he should be grateful he didn't get hangovers like the rest of the population. All he ever got were minor headaches that a pain reliever could help him get rid of easily. He looked down and noticed his lack of clothing and the body lying next to him. He suddenly remembered the girl from the night before. He reached over and pulled the covers down to revel her face. He cringed a little, maybe he had to much to drink if he thought she was up to his standard. He stood up and stretched grabbing his clothing that was laying haphazardly around the room. He got dressed as quickly and as quietly as he could. Once he was ready he grabbed his phone and taking one last look at the girl opened the door. He moved around the house as quiet as he could dialing his Pansy's number as he escaped out the door. Once he was safely outside he pressed the call button and took the time to look around.

"Ugh, what?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Seems like someone had too much to drink yesterday." Draco replied looked around spotting a small café and decided he might as well get some breakfast.

"Draco?" he heard rustling. "Where the fuck am I?" he heard Pansy's whispered scream. He heard more rustling before a door slammed. "Damn it Blaise has my car keys; and my car."

Draco walked into the café sitting down in a small both and ordering a egg and ham croissant with a cup of hazelnut coffee. "Sounds like you had an interesting night."

"Don't act like you didn't have the same type of night." He could hear Pansy's grin through the phone. "I have no idea where I am. I don't think I've been in this part of London."

"What street are you on?" Draco asked not really paying attention. He noticed some of the people sitting around him noticed who he was and began whispering around him.

"Um I think it says Ellington Road." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on that road right now. Well I'm in a small café that's on the same road."

"Oh really? I think I see it." He heard her laugh. "I'm going to come in right now."

Draco looked up when the doorbell rang out indicating it was a new customer and saw Pansy walk in. She looked around before spotting him and moved to sit next to him. "Ugh Draco I feel terrible." She laid her head down on the table waving her hand in a lazy motion to get the attention of the waitress. Once she placed her order she laid her head back down on the table.

"You look terrible." He smirked. "You look like you got hit by a train." And she didn't look too god. She still had morning hair which was sticking up in every angle. Her shirt wasn't buttoned correctly and her skirt was crooked. Even he had the decency to take the time to get dressed correctly.

"Shut up." She didn't bother looking up from the table. "Have you called Blaise to come get us?" she asked.

"No. Knowing him he's probably at school right now like a decently good child." Draco rolled his eyes. He sat up straighter when his food arrived. He took a large gulp of his coffee. "Oh that feels amazing."

"Nothing like caffeine to wake you up in the morning." He looked over to find Pansy practically inhaling her frappe.

"That is an understatement." Draco took another sip before looking at Pansy. "So how did it go last night?"

"I don't remember." She shrugged stealing a piece of his sandwich. "I just woke up laying next to some guy."

"Yeah it was pretty much the same for me except I woke up next to some girl." Draco shrugged. "it certainly wasn't anything special."

"Same for me. I'm a little disappointed actually." Pansy agreed. "Maybe we've become such sluts we can no longer feel satisfaction from having sex."

"Maybe we should become gay. Try that out for a change." Draco made his question sound nonchalantly but he knew he was asking a serious question underneath it all.

"You're probably right Draco." Pansy laughed. "I always had a feeling you were gay, you take way to long in the bathroom to be straight."

"It's called being metrosexual." Draco glared at her. "And I'm not gay…at least I don't think so. I'm not so sure anymore."

Pansy suddenly sat up straighter. "Are you serious Draco?"

"Well girls just aren't doing it for me anymore." Draco began pulling the crossant apart as he spoke. "I just wonder if maybe I'm doing the wrong thing. They've never really done anything for me; but lately it's gotten worse than before."

Pansy stared at him before nodding. "I get your point. I think your mom sort of figure this whole time that you were gay."

"I said I'm not gay. I just don't know yet." He glared at her.

"Of course you aren't darling." She grinned at him. "So we can say that right now you're just, confused?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess?"

"Maybe you should go out with a guy to see if it's what you want." Pansy suggested taking a sip of her drink.

"That's the thing that confuses me. When I look at guys or girls for that matter it does nothing for me. I don't find anyone attracting my attention." Draco looked around.

"So you don't find anyone to be hot?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, is there anything you're particularly looking for?" Pansy asked taking out her phone. "Like any traits you find more attractive than others?"

"None that I can think of right off the bat." Draco leaned back in his chair feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"You don't have a preference towards a hair color? Eye color? Body type? "

"None that I can think of." Draco answered honestly not able to find anything that was overly attractive to him.

"hmm let's continue this conversation later. Now we need to find a way home." Pansy pointed out.

"We could call Blaise and bug him?" Draco suggested.

"No I'm still a little pissed at him. Call your driver."

* * *

Draco walked into his house if you could even call it that. It was a castle, it really was a castle. It sat right outside the busy streets of London and took quite a while to drive to it from the center of the city. Of course his family owned a large town house but he preferred the castle. He was often told to only visit the castle on the weekends so he didn't have to waste so much time traveling back and forth but he never listened. Thus his parents oftened stayed at the town house and he remained at the castle alone. But he didn't mind the commute. The castle was well worth it. It was one of the oldest and largest castles in great Britain and had a vast and extensive history. The courtyard itself was large enough to hold plenty of houses the size of their town house. It was a bright green and looked like an oasis in the dark fog that was London. The castle had more rooms than it needed and more floors than Draco cared to walk through. He couldn't even remember if he's ever been through the entire house.

"Welcome back Young Master Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes at the man standing by the door.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." He growled taking off his coat and dropping it on the floor. That old fool knew he didn't like being called by that name.

"But it is your title." Draco ignored him walking away. He turned down a hallway to reach his wing of the castle. He continued on until he reached his door. Once he was inside he slammed it shut. He began shedding his clothing as he walked to his bathroom. Leaving pieces everywhere until he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror naked. He admired his body knowing that he looked good. It was a Malfoy trait to be able to look so devastatingly sexy. His pale blonde hair looked good against his almost equally pale skin. His silver eyes were such a rare shade of blue that only the Malfoys had it making it a Malfoy only trait. His body type was far from displeasing. He didn't have a huge bulking muscular frame but the slim muscles he had made him strong but still light on his feet. His figure was almost feminine but had enough male to keep it from obviously being so. He looked at himself once more before turning on the shower and stepping inside. He washed off the previous nights sweat and grime feeling much better once he was clean. He got out not bothering to grab a towel since he preferred to air dry and saw his maid waiting for him outside the door. She took one look at him before throwing a towel at him. As long as she had been working for them she knew how he was.

"What do you want?" he asked wrapping the towel around his waist and walking towards his bed.

"I was just sent to remind you about the foreign exchange program that your family is participating in."

"What was that Pomfrey?" he asked not sure if he heard her right.

"Well a couple of months ago your parents were asked to participate in the foreign exchange program. Your mother was more than happy to and quickly signed the family up. The day after tomorrow the student will arrive here at the manor." She walked towards where he was laying on the bed and handed him a manila folder. "Here is all the information. You will need to act as something of a guide and make sure that your new house guest is more than comfortable." With that she turned and walked out of the room. "I believe Blaise called and said he was going to stop by later. I'm not to positive."

Draco waved her away turning to look at the folder. He sat up a little and opened it to the first page. He read the name, "Harry Potter huh?"

A/N: finally finished with chapter one. I think it came out pretty good. Again please leave a review.


End file.
